


The Queen In Any Castle I Build

by HubcapsAndAshtrays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubcapsAndAshtrays/pseuds/HubcapsAndAshtrays
Summary: “Yesterday, it wasn’t a dream, right?”It’s a joke but Alex can hear a hint of deep-set insecurity in Maggie's tone. The fear that Alex would view the proposal as an adrenaline fuelled impulse, a mistake that she would take back in the clear light of day after all the dust had settled.She would sooner join Cadmus.The morning after the events of the finale.





	The Queen In Any Castle I Build

The soft pitter-patter of raindrops against the windows creates a gentle soundtrack for the two bare bodies curled together atop the large bed. A pale sheet twisted between two sets of arms and legs shelters them from the early morning chill.

The open plan apartment is encased in a yellowish-orange tint, the sun peeking its way up over the horizon, chasing away the darkness of night and casting a singular blade of light over the intertwined bodies.

Alex lets out a gentle sigh as she listens to the pattering of the rain, it felt like a cleansing, washing away everything that had taken place over the last few days. All of the destruction, fear and pain that had been needlessly evoked, washed away, almost as if the city was purifying itself. 

It was a nice metaphor but it was one that Alex knew was far from true. There was still so much work to do, so much rebuilding, mending and healing from both physical and heartfelt ailments for the city to do.

The loss of life had been tremendous, rocketing up into the hundreds and they still didn’t have a definite figure.

Right here and now, however, in this timeless cocoon of warmth and love, it was almost as if none of that mattered, because here in the afterglow of one of the simultaneously best and worst days of Alex’s life none of that could touch them.

Alex pulls the woman enveloped in her arms in closer, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. The rain didn’t sound like it would be letting up anytime soon, but that was ok, they didn’t need to get up for a little while. Alex takes comfort in the dull aches and pains covering what felt like every inch of her body, it was confirmation that they had won, the earth was theirs. They’d won and she had gotten the girl.

Alex feels her heart swell at the thought of the woman in her arms ...Her  fiancée . It was a feeling that had once been completely alien to her outside of Kara. “Good morning” She whispers into Maggie’s hair.

Maggie turns to her with a sleepy smile, mussed hair covering most of her face, “‘morning” she replies, voice gravelly in a way that Alex can’t get enough of. “Yesterday, it wasn’t a dream, right?”

It’s a joke but Alex can hear a hint of deep-set insecurity in Maggie's tone. The fear that Alex would view the proposal as an adrenaline fuelled impulse, a mistake that she would take back in the clear light of day after all the dust had settled.

She would sooner join Cadmus.

“I hope not, but if it was i would just ask you again” says Alex softly.

Maggie’s eyes search her own, looking for something that she must find because she suddenly breaks out into a smile, reminiscent of the one she had worn on the balcony for a full minute before whispering out a choked ‘yes.’

“You know, you really are impressive Danvers. Not a lot of girls can say that they got proposed to on the same day the world as we knew it could have ended.”

“I couldn’t wait any longer” Says Alex, brushing a lock of brunette hair out of the other woman’s face “besides, i get the feeling that the world is always going to be ending in one way or another”

“You’re right” says Maggie before grinning “fifteen dollars says our wedding gets interrupted by a stray laser beam or something”

Alex scoffs “A measly laser beam? Fifteen dollars says it's another  _ invasion _ ”

“You’re on”

This and now,  _ this  _ was perfect. Logically Alex knew that life wasn’t perfect, of course she did. They would have to get out of bed eventually and there would be arguments, disagreements and they would both get things wrong. Alex would say the wrong things and Maggie would do the wrong things, that much was inevitable, but they had the rest of their lives to figure it out.

Alex props herself up on her elbows, studying the woman below her, the detective who had wormed her way into her life and had refused to leave even when Alex had tried to push her away. 

The woman who could make her smile using only her eyes. 

There’s a soft furrow in Maggie’s brow “What are you thinking about?” 

“You” says Alex simply.

“Yeah?”

“And how much i love you” Alex was sure that she would never get sick of saying that or of the way that Maggie’s face would light up every time she did.

Maggie’s hands reach up and clasp around the back of Alex’s neck, pulling her down “Thank you” she whispers against her lips.

“For what?”

Maggie glances away and Alex can see her biting the inside of her cheek. “For helping me be myself. Before i met you there were parts of myself that i had shut off after everything that had happened and i just..” Maggie trails off with a sigh “you know after awhile i started.. I started to believe that maybe i didn’t deserve to be happy. You’ve helped me to realise that… that that might not be true” 

“You are one of the best people I've ever met, you  _ deserve  _ to be happy” says Alex trying to convey as much conviction and certainty as possible in her tone. 

Maggie bites her lip, a failed attempt to stop the smile blossoming across her face and once again Alex feels her heart swell. There was suddenly no doubting or questioning the fact that  _ this  _ is where she belonged, right here beside Maggie where Alex vowed to spend the rest of her life pulling that smile out of her.

“We should get up” says Maggie making no attempt to move.

Alex grins “We really should”

Alex knows Maggie too well to tell her that she’s perfect, she knows that Maggie wouldn’t believe her and that she would shrug it off with the same self-consciousness she did everything else.

She’s pulled back down and feels hands stroking up and down her bare back, before drifting lower. Alex revels in the sensation for a few moments before planting one hand on the mattress and flipping them over in a single move.

There’s a smile against her mouth.

Maggie would argue that she wasn’t perfect, she would list all the reasons under the sun why she wasn’t; she was bullheaded and untrusting, her first instinct was always to withdraw emotionally and she knew how to wield cutting words like a knife. 

Maybe it was true, maybe Maggie was filled with more faults than there were stars in the sky, but it was all of that and more that made Maggie so uniquely perfect.

Because she was perfect.

Perfect for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hopeless romantic at heart.


End file.
